The Legend of Shift
by Reebuh
Summary: Shift, daughter of the infamous Lord Megatron, has found her way to the Autobot base- Adopted by Ratchet, trained by Prowl and loved by most, this tough-going fem-bot faces a dangerous path- not to mention some romance from a certain Autobot. Reviews are beloved, include ideas within the review if you want! Rated M for a bit of smooching in CH 3 & possible future content. Thanks.
1. Marco! Polo, I'm Over Here!

_"Soundwave's scans show that the blast hit her hard, Lord Megatron. There's not anything we can do for her." a voice mumbled. "It would be wise to leave her for scrap in the field- that's all she's useful for now." Megatron looked at the young fem-bot's shell, and shrugged._

_"As you see fit, Knock Out. Just get rid of her quickly- I require that space for useful bots only."_ _He droned, and then turned and walked out of the Bay. Knock Out sighed, getting ready to take the bot's shell out to dispose of. _

* * *

"Oh you aren't going to believe this.." Ratchet grimaced.

This would be most interesting.

* * *

"Shift! Watch out! You're going t- crash.." Jazz said, grimacing as she fem-bot hit the wall, transforming at the last second. He drove over and transformed into his robot mode, kneeling down.

"Slag! I had it! For once I had it! Frag it! Frag it! Frag it!" Her 'sailor's tongue' as the humans called it, was one of the things that Shift was only allowed to have full out control of in front of Jazz. The mech half-smiled, and did a quick visual scan over her, to make sure she wasn't injured. She stood up, glaring at Jazz, who gave her a concerned look back. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I'm going to try it again." Shift transformed into her 2010 Stingray form, speeding back down the runway.

Jazz whistled, knowing she wasn't going to give up until she had that move down. Prowl wouldn't of let her stop- then again, Prowl never really let anybot stop until they were burned out from too much work. Shift came speeding down the runway towards him, and then transformed, getting high up into the air with a powerful jump. She came down, landing on top of Jazz and grinning, pinning him down. Jazz pushed her off, rubbing his shoulder plates.

"Good job.." He grumbled. Shift smiled, standing up. "I think you do more damage when you actually hit the target though." Jazz jerked his servo back to a decoy set up a few yards away. Shift shrugged.

"You're more fun to attack," She said innocently, and then brought out one of her photon cannons, and blew the decoy up. "I hit it, happy?"

"I could be better," Jazz said, standing up. The sleek, gray and teal fem-bot rolled her visual receptors.

"Oh come on Jazzie.. I did good.. Admit it." She said, giving his arm a good natured, soft smack. Jazz gave her a half-glare.

"I'll tell Prowl you got the move down.. Lets get back to base- I think you broke something." He said, rolling his visual receptors and transforming. Only, when he tried to move, he couldn't. He re-transformed and cursed. "Primus!" Jazz grumbled.

"Oh come on. I'll walk with you, if it makes you feel better." Shift said, giving him an apologetic look from her bright green eyes. _Green eyes.. Decepticon.. Enemy. _Those were the first three things that came to mind when Shift looked at him. Then he remembered- this was _Shift _he was talking about. Ratchet had basically raised her since she was found all those cycles ago- Prowl had taken to training her.. The whole group of mechs at base were basically head over servos for her.. Shift was family.

"Hey Jazz. Can I ask you a question or two?" Shift said, starting to walk back to base. Jazz gave her a puzzled look, and caught up to her.

"Yeah, sure." Jazz responded.

"Bumblebee and Sideswipe are trying to get me to go with them next time they go out and blow stuff up. I'm going- you wanna come?"

Jazz had to keep from stopping- or turning red in the face. _A date? Is- she... What? _"Uh.. Yeah? Sure, sure. You tell me when. I'll be there."

* * *

Yes, as you can see, there's a bit of future OCxJazz going on here. Lots of it. :) And some action, some heartbreak, everything a good story needs. Sorry if it sucks major ass, I just needed to get this done and posted so I could start finishing the next chapter- Eep! I already have it started!

(Also, here's Shift's description. ._. I like Art by other people. (Prowll is my DeviantArt name.) Shift: a sleek, slim gray and teal femme with bright green eyes. She is Megatron's daughter, and has a sharp tongue, a mean streak (sometimes) and is extremely high maintence sometimes. With the unusual ability to turn into anything she could possibly want, just with a quick scan, she is quick and deadly.. And she's quite the looker (according to Jazz.) )

Anywho, sucky chapter, blah blah get over it, next one will be coming soon (like, this month or beginning of next.)

~~ Thanks ~~


	2. Mistakes, Mistakes, Mistakes

"_Come on Jazzie!_" Shift muttered over her com to the mech. A hasty reply of "I'm coming, hold up!" came back, and a sleek white and red car zipped around to her. Bee and Sideswipe stepped out of the shadows, and Sideswipe snorted.

"You brought _that_ party pooper?" he grunted, looking at Jazz. Shift placed a hand on her 'hip' and gave him a hot look, and he held his servos up, grimacing.

"_Jazzie _is not a party pooper." Shift said, and then transformed, revving her engine. Bee shrugged, and transformed, speeding off. Sideswipe followed, zipping past Jazz. Jazz grumbled something, and followed the other bots, racing to catch up.

"Jazzie?" Bee and Sideswipe said over their privatecom to Shift. The fem-bot didn't answer for a moment- that's all the two needed to catch on. "YOU LIKE JAZZ?!" they both slammed on their brakes. Shift sped up and zipped past them, cussing over her com to the two.

"Shift- slow down you're gonn-" Jazz grimaced again. _What is up with this bot and crashing into walls? _He watched her transform and land into a nice, squealing ending pose, giving Bee and Sideswipe a venemous look. Jazz transformed as Sideswipe and Bee did, and gave them a puzzled look. "What's up with you and crashing?" he asked, helping her up. She gave Bee and Sideswipe a cool look.

"We're here!" Bee said, looking around. "Swipe, go get the barrels!" He ordered, two bombs sliding out into the yellow mech's palms. Shift gave him an excited look, like she had forgotten their realization. Swipe brought out the barrels, and then hopped out of the way as Bee tossed one of the bombs straight at it.

_That was mistake number one_.

* * *

The soldiers were everywhere. Not that they couldn't handle a small squad of them- but this time, Starscream was with them. Yeah, a big, bitchy motormouth with a unmistakable groveling tone that could be detected a lightyear away by even the newest sparkling.. But he was an incredible warrior.

He had taken to attacking Jazz, blow after blow.

_That was mistake number two._

Leaving Bee and Sideswipe to finish the last two remaining soldiers, she prowled over. (No pun intended, Prowler... x3)

* * *

A blow to the back of his head, and Starscream turned around, and got ready to smack into whatever had hit him. Shift leapt back, and shot once more at him, hitting him in the servo. Jazz yelled something at her- not that she could hear him though. She was already leaping forward, and brought out one of her favorite weapons, a sharp stiletto blade. Starscream's red receptors opened widely.

"Reformer? What are you doing here? STAND DOWN, Decepticon!" Starscream hissed. Shift held the blade out, glaring at him.

"Y- No.. I'm.. I'm Shift. The Autobot." she murmured, and then stood up. Starscream transformed and flew off, screaming something about revenge. "Jazz? Are you alright?" She looked up. Jazz was looking at her, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Are you still one of them?" He asked seriously, walking over to her and grabbing the upper part of her servo, near her shoulder plates.

"Why in Primus's name would you _ever_ ask me that, Jazz?" Shift said, ripping her arm from his grasp. "I thought _you,_ out of any bot, would _never_ doubt me." her voice was crisp, angry and half-snarling. Scanning an plane from her data base, she transformed into a sleek fighter jet and flew off.

* * *

(Alright guys- end of this chapter. I got three reviews and I only posted it yesterday! :D One thing to note about Shift- she can scan anything from her database, and transform into it. :P We about to get some drama/romance up in here... Like Bee and Sideswipe are gonna do anything. Pff. ~~Owl. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Also, pm me ideas if you've got any- I'd love to incorporate ideas from you all! 3)


	3. Forgiven For Love (A bit of gushy shit)

Lot of.. Romance in this Chapter. That's why it took so long! ~Reebuh

* * *

Days had gone by since any bot had seen Shift at all. Jazz had been in a slump, barely paying attention when he was talked to, and kept to himself.

"It's not healthy, Jazz." or, "He's like a useless glitch now." was funneled through almost every bot's vocal boxes. Bots went over to him, trying to speak to him, but it was useless.

* * *

"You have one hour to meet me here." a comm came to Jazz one night. A set of coordinates popped up on the data tablet he had been mosey-ing on working, and he snuck out of the base quietly, transforming and racing off.

The area around him was thick forest, and he had a hard time seeing as the slim fem bot step out from behind a thick pine.

"Jazz."

"Shift.. I-"

The mech was caught off guard as Shift ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "All's forgiven."

"So I get a hug for being a jerk..? Maybe.. I should do this more often." A smack to the back of his processor made him wince.

"If you _ever_ do that again, I will hit you so hard you'll go offline for longer than Sideswipe did after he broke Ratchet's data tablet."

"Well... Um.. Yes ma'am. Can do, definitely.." He said, planting a kiss on her lips.

(It was about time.. ._. ~Reebuh)

* * *

"Can I possibly interest you two in work?" Prowl said, glaring at them from behind his visor. Shift looked over, her green visuals narrowed.

"Issue?" She challenged him, smirking. Jazz looked over, his arm around Shift.

"Oh yeah, possibly because we're fifty tablets behind and there's not a chance in the All Spark that I'm going to get them done alone." Prowl grumbled, picking up a few of the tablets and walking out of the common room.

"What a spark-crusher, eh?" Jazz said, leaning back and pulling Shift over to him. Shift smirked, kissing his cheek and standing up.

"I don't mean to be lame or anything, but I'm pretty sure Prime would love it if we got these done." She said, bending down to get a stack of data tablets. Jazz stood up, and did a short wolf whistle.

"Oh stop!" Shift glared, walking away, leaving a stack of data tablets for Jazz. _At least she looks good from the back still.._

"I know what you're thinking- Primus." Shift said hotly, peeping her head around the corner.

"Well.."

* * *

Short, kind of fast chapter, but eh. Sorry it wasn't uploaded awhile ago, but... I was in a huge funk. PLEASE REVIEW ME IDEAS AND I WILL LOVE YOU 5EVER ~Reebuh


End file.
